


Don't Leave Me

by YaoiLover66



Category: Psych
Genre: Cute, Fluff, G rated, M/M, Oblivious Gus, Romance, Season 1 Episode 2, Shawn doesn't want Gus to leave him, Shawn has a crush, Spoilers, The Spellingg Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLover66/pseuds/YaoiLover66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when, in Season 1 Episode 2, how Shaw confessed that he specifically didn't give Gus the right answer? Do you remember how Shawn said it was so Gus could have the "best of both worlds?" What if it was for another reason entirely, one that was more deeper and personal? What if it was because Shawn didn't want Gus to leave him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Psych, nor do I own the characters. Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated! Thanks <3  
> 'Thoughts in italic'  
> P.S  
> I'm so sorry it was short :'( But this idea was formed when I watched that episode so I decided to write it.

***Shawn's POV**

"I could've won that thing," Gus muttered, his dark eyes trained on the police car as they shoved Jiri and his father inside.

"Yeah, you could've," I responded, the next sentence slipping out before I can catch it. "Thank the lord you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gus inquires, dark eyes now trained on me and burning a hole inside my brain.

 _'Crap!'_ I hissed, mentally cursing myself for letting that sentence slip out. ' _Dang it, Shawn, can't you do anything right?! You can't keep a job, can't please your dad, and now you just may have clued Gus in about your not-so-maybe-kind-of feelings.'_

"Oh Gus," I finally say after I tear myself from my internal panic, turning towards him as we turned and started walking away while my hazel eyes gaze at my friend. "The guy who wins? Saddled forever as, you know, the dude that won the spelling bee."

Pink lips stop moving, the lie pouring out of my mouth coming to a halting screech like a car rushing down the road before I press on.

"I'm sure you would've dealt with it," I continue to talk as our feet walk through the green yard. "But kids-high school kids especially- they're just ruthless, judgemental. Horrible little bastards."

"You wouldn't have been able to date a cheerleader," I started ticking off the points with my tan fingers as I let the lie flow out of my mouth, my hazel eyes turning and gazing at Gus's dark cheek. "They wouldn't have invited you to any parties. You'd have been the object of ridicule. I mean, this way you got to be a smart kid and a cool kid. Best of both worlds."

Hazel eyes continue to gaze at the taller man as he finally responds.

"That's true. I appreciate that, Shawn."

A small smile tugs on my lips as he shoots me a grin after he ends that sentences, the warmth suddenly appearing and flooding through my veins while my heart skyrocketed into the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, it was a nice balance," I reply, turning my head away so he wouldn't see the light blush that had arisen to my cheeks before my mouth (my stupid, stupid mouth) decided to let the one (well, second really) thing slip that I've kept for years. "That's why I had to give you the wrong letter."

 _'Crap,'_ I thought as Gus stopped walking, turning narrowed black eyes on to me as I realized that I had just let my dirty little secret slip. ' _Thank you so freaking much, mouth! Maybe I should head to Wal-Mart and by a filter, huh?'_

"You knew that was wrong?" Guss hissed, my head leaning back as his dark eyes smothering with anger glared into my hazel orbs.

"Oh, come on, Gus. "Aggiornamento"? Everybody knew it was an I," My lips parted as the words rolled off and hung out in the air like a noose, the fire burning brighter in his eyes and god was that hot?

Hazel eyes gaze at Gus, noticing the way he turned his face to the side while licking his lips before turning his gaze on me and-oh, there was anger.

There was a lot of anger.

"Alright, you hold on," I start stepping back, holding one finger out as if that would save my sorry booty. "You were happy one second ago."

"I was about to win," Gus snapped, staying frozen in his spot as his gaze burned brighter and hotter. "I studied for three months!"

 _'And you never had any time for me, then,'_ I silently said as I continued stepping towards the brown wooden trunk as my mouth opened and responded (thankfully, not with my thoughts.)

"And you would have kept studying, forever and ever, all the way to nationals!"

Tan hands grip the trunk as I start hiding behind it, hazel eyes trained on Gus's anger clothed face.

"But, you're upset now; I can see that," I continue talking, and really when am I going to realize that it'd be much better if I ran (even though I have a blue brace on my knee hindering its movements)? "But you'll be fine with it later."

"You know what that did to me?!" Gus growled as he started walking forwards to me, his dark eyes alight with fury.

Still backing away from the fast approaching male, I break our gaze as I responded while my hazel eyes stared at the tree that was coming up.

"Yes, yes I do," Tan feet clad in shoes continued back-pedaling as I answered his question. "We went out the night night, and-and you were so flustered that you threw caution to the wind and you hooked up with Melinda Castleberg!"

"It was nice!" I screeched as I ran behind the tree with Gus right behind me.

"Come here, Shawn!" Gus hissed as he chased me, my knee hobling and my mouth still running.

"At least I was honest!" I threw over my shoulder as I dodged the very pissed Gus.

"Come here!" Gus growled as he chased me around the tree.

 _'I know you probably hate me for that, Gus,'_ I silently said as I continued running, the air whipping my face and brown hair. ' _But I couldn't let you win. If you won, that mean you could have picked any college you wanted, Gus, any college you wanted. You're smarter than me, so much smarter than me, and I knew that with that opportunity you would've gone to some great college and left me here. All alone.'_

 _'I-I can't live like that, Gus,'_ Hazel eyes shut as I bit my tongue and focused on the pain, not the tears threatening to swell up. ' _I need you, I want you, I love you for gods sake! And you-you leaving would-it would kill me Gus.'_

 _'I'd rather have you hating me and being stuck here,'_ The thoughts flashed across my vision like a movie as legs clad in blue jeans moved forward and backward. ' _Then have you far away and me being stuck here.'_

_'_ **_Because I don't want to be alone.'_ **

**_'Because I love you, Gus.'_ **

**_'Because I can't stand the thought of you leaving me.'_ **

**_'_ ** _That's why I did it.'_

But you'll never know-never know the feelings I feel when around you, **for** you; never know the reasons I do the things I do-the real reason I told you the wrong letter.

**Because you won't feel the same.**

 

 


End file.
